


Mr. Flores and Gloria Poem

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Big City Greens (Cartoon), Disney - All Media Types, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem I wrote about Mr. Flores from Mariposa Harbor and Gloria Sato from Big City Greens.
Kudos: 2





	Mr. Flores and Gloria Poem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingCupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingCupcake/gifts).



Artists and musicians

Short tempers and had bad luck

They both get in trouble thanks to crazy families

Gloria is Japanese while Mr. Flores is afro brazilian

They were grumpy and bitter but thanks to the children they become kind, cheerful and friendly

They both have many talents 

They both went to nightclubs to dance

They had the romance

Gloria used to work at a cafe while Mr. Flores worked at a apartment

They're nice people like you and me

Gloria lived in a house with the Green Family thanks to the Chip Whistler incident while Mr. Flores lived in a apartment with his friends

The End


End file.
